


Twisted

by Tovaras



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: I can't prompt you things!! Right so how about Mchanzo escaping a fight that went down badly. They're both busted up and they know Talon and Reaper are right on their tail. Jesse is worried than Hanzo is more hurt than he's letting on. They find a place to crash and hide and Hanzo has to let Jesse try patch him up. ~ Emotionalmorphine





	Twisted

“Well, all things considered, that could have gone worse.”

Ignoring the look that clearly said “I will murder you”, Jesse carefully removed his Stetson and peered out the boarded-up window, knowing that his beloved hat was a dead give-away.

Everything was silent outside, a good sign that they had managed to lose their followers. Good thing too, Jesse wasn’t sure he would have been able to run must longer, not with a busted-up arm from landing wrong when diving from a grenade, a pair of scraped up knees and what he suspected was a broken nose.

Not that Hanzo was doing any better. The archer had been caught by the air-pressure from the explosion and had all been flung into a wall. Still, he had gotten up and run along with Jesse, though a bit slower than he normally was.  
Jesse had thought it was from having the wind knocked out of him, but as they sat together, panting in silence in a small toolshed behind a factory, Jesse slowly started to realize that Hanzo was putting on a show for him. He wouldn’t put it past him. Hanzo had never liked showing weakness, not even after he and Jesse had started doing… Well. Whatever it was they were doing. Jesse wasn’t sure what to call it yet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to push his luck. It had taken him weeks just to get Hanzo to talk to him, even longer to make him smile. To have the archer actually seek him and his company out for conversations or a romp between the sheets, now that was more than Jesse had hoped for and he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.  
It was thanks to all of that that he was able to notice that something was wrong at all. Even the archer had some tell-tale signs to show that everything wasn’t as it seemed.

“You alright there, pardner?”

Hanzo didn’t answer at first, keeping his body completely still. “… I am fine, Jesse.”

Jesse frowned some and looked back at his lover, eyes roaming over Hanzo as he studied each and every visible inch of him.

The normally pristine archer was a little roughed up, his hair coming loose from the dirty silken bond that normally kept his hair out of the way. His skin was covered with bruises and scrapes, but it all looked superficial. Nothing to be concerned about.  
He was posed in his normal meditative stance, chest rising and lowering slowly as he breathed in long, slow breaths, legs tucked up underneath him except…

“Hanzo. Somethin’ wrong with your foot?”

Hanzo tensed, his jaw tightening and his brows furrowing ever so slightly. He didn’t answer which was a dead give-away for Jesse.

“Come over here, let me have a look at it,” Jesse offered, carefully shifting so he was sitting with his back to the wall, his legs stretched out. 

“It’s fine,” Hanzo bit out, refusing to stretch his legs out or even move from his position.

“Yeah, and ‘m not bleedin’ from my nose,” Jesse said, making a show of wiping the blood from underneath his nose with the edge of his serape.  
Hanzo just wrinkled his own nose in distaste, clearly not approving of Jesse’s show.

“Come on, it’s just the two of us and if you’re injured and not tellin’ me, you can end up as a liability. And we don’t need that bullshit right now.”

Hanzo’s jaw remained tight, but Jesse could see the slight shift as the man thought about what Jesse was saying.

“Ain’t no shame in being hurt, Hanzo. Happens to the best of us. Besides, not all of us can brag about turning their back to a grenade and live, eh?” Jesse added with a small grin.  
“Come on, darlin’, how it to me.”

Hanzo sighed before shifting, carefully adjusting his feet before stretching out a long, elegant leg towards Jesse. A leg whose foot was clearly not okay based on the swell.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Hanzo,” Jesse swore as he carefully grabbed a hold of Hanzo’s foot with one hand and the ankle with the other. “Is it broken?”

“Twisted,” Hanzo hissed, grimacing from the pain as Jesse carefully ran his hand over it.

“Twisted, he says,” Jesse grunted as he carefully stretched the leg out the best he could, the metal protector covering the front of Hanzo’s leg preventing him from doing much else.   
“Okay, I’ll have to remove your boot. Think you’ll be okay with that?”

“Of course I will,” Hanzo said with a small frown. “Just… Be mindful.”

“You know I am,” Jesse murmured, giving Hanzo a small fond look, a look that was met with surprise, then embarrassment as Hanzo looked away.  
Carefully undoing the hidden clasps and locks, Jesse carefully slid the boot down Hanzo’s leg, then over his ankle, revealing the archer’s leg. Jesse grimaced as he saw the state of Hanzo’s ankle, the flesh already swelling. “I need to get this supported,” he mumbled before looking around, hoping he could find something to use as a make-shift bandage. Sighing some as he couldn’t find anything suitable, he started tugging and tearing at his serape.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to make some bandages,” Jesse said before blinking his eyes as Hanzo handed him his hairband. 

“Use this. There’s no need for you to tear up your serape,” Hanzo said quietly. 

Jesse looked surprised for a moment before taking the hairband, carefully letting the smooth silk run over his gloved fingers. “Thanks,” he murmured before he returned the attention to Hanzo’s ankle. Placing one end of the band underneath the sole of Hanzo’s foot, Jesse started working on binding the archer’s foot, making it tight enough to keep his foot steady, but loose enough to allow blood flow. Hanzo didn’t move, didn’t complain and while he pulled a slight face every now and then from the pain, he didn’t pull away.

“There we are,” Jesse murmured once he was done, carefully running his metal hand over the delicate ankle in a soothing motion. “All patched up. At least until we can get to base.”

Hanzo merely nodded, flexing his toes a little before he looked up, letting his eyes meet with Jesse’s. “… Thank you. It feels much better.”

Jesse couldn’t help but grin a little and, unable to resist the urge, lifted the ankle up far enough to bend down and kiss it without much difficulties. “Nothin’ to it, darlin’. Now you just rest and stay of your feet. I’ll keep a look-out for us. I’ve already activated the distress-signal, the guys will be here before you know it.”

Hanzo merely snorted some, though a small smile rested on his lips. “… I can think of worse people to spend the time with.”


End file.
